


[Podfic] Goshawk

by kalakirya



Series: Sparrow and Goshawk [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of hedda62's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>    As Simon Illyan burrows into Harold Finch's history and investigates threats against ImpSec, his interests and those of Finch and Reese inevitably come into conflict.</i><br/><i>    Sequel to Sparrow (which should probably be read first). AU PoI/sorta-canon Vorkosiverse crossover. Spoilers through Barrayar; references to PoI canon but no actual spoilers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Goshawk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeniron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Goshawk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689824) by [hedda62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedda62/pseuds/hedda62). 



**Title:** Goshawk

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Content Notes:** references to suicide, past rape, and torture; Vorkosigan-standard ableism, infanticide, suicidal ideation

 **Length:** 1:42:05

[download as an mp3 (40.8MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282015090804.zip) | [download as an m4b (57.8MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282015090806.zip)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Goshawk%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20hedda62.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
